


distraction

by NERDHANDS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Papyrus, Bottom Papyrus Always, Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Impregnation Kink, Kedgeup, Mentioned Cherryblossom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Stomach Bulge, Top Sans, Unwanted Creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERDHANDS/pseuds/NERDHANDS
Summary: Having siblings is a pain. They always want something, don't they?





	distraction

          " _please_ , boss," His brother was begging on his knees, his boot cradled in hand. Red licked a stripe along the dangerously sharpened heel, kissing the steel toed tip and staring up the length of his tibia to peer at him pleadingly. "please just distract 'im for an _hour,_ i'll do anythin'!"

          Unimpressed with the pitiful display, Edge prepared to stand but his elder brother's expression took a turn towards desperate. "bro, _paps_ , 'm beggin' ya."

     The childhood nickname stirred something long forgotten in his chest and from the shit-eating grin on Red's face, his brother _knew_ what he'd done. His brother always used his small stature and skittish deposition to his advantage- he was nothing but a slimy snake. A curse settled at his teeth but Edge grounded himself and clenched his fists against his femurs. Weakness unveiled and dignity on the line, he'd given in.

          "FINE!" He ground out, daring his brother to say anything more. "I'll distract the creampuff's brother so you can play your  _games_. You're lucky I'm as great and terrible as I am, you won't get such favors from anyone else."

     Red scrambled to crawl between his parted thighs, wiping the slobber off his chin with the sleeve of his aged jacket before grasping his hands tightly enough that the leather squeaked. His eyelights were focused intently on their intertwined fingers and Edge twitched with the heavy silence. Eventually, Red looked up at him, bringing his hand towards his mouth so teeth click against his knuckles chastely.

          "thank ya boss, thank ya," he breathed, raw devotion in his voice. "yer the best there is."

     That was how he found himself here, standing stiffly next to his clone as he chattered away animatedly. There was... nothing wrong with the other skeleton per se, but it was uncomfortable being around him for extended periods of time. Kindness and trust dripped off him in waves and while his brother found it **_intoxicating_** , it left him filled with unease. Which, in turn, did nothing but heighten his instincts. More than once, he'd accidentally punched his doppelganger for his overexcitement. 

          "I'M SO HAPPY WE GET TO HANG OUT TOGETHER," Papyrus oozed excitement, yet nervously wrung his hands. His cheeks were flushed and he ducked the lower half of his face beneath his scarf with an airy giggle. If it wasn't obvious before, Edge can safely say this outing is much more than just fun and games.  "CHERRY SAYS ITS ALL YOUR DOING, SO THANK YOU."

     Papyrus apparently deems this a good enough reason to envelop him in an embrace as he finds his skull cradled against the larger monster's chest, breathing hindered. It wasn't necessary for skeletons, but it helped the flow of magic holding their joints and ligaments together and he felt some skirt dangerously along his fingertips until he could suppress the screaming compulsion to attack. 

     Asgore's horns, why was his double so dense?

     Arms unwound from him the same moment a familiar, sharp crack garnered their attention. 

          "uh, bro?" It's Sans ━ the small and blue round one that even his own brother dwarfed ━  droopy sockets turned towards them. "ya didn't tell me we were havin' company today. whats uh, up?"

    Panic and guilt flashed across Papyrus' face and Edge heaved a sigh at his lack of subtlety. This universe was brimming with endless possibilities, yet the citizens let it all lay to waste because of their sentimentalities. He supposed that was where their so called "charm" came into play, or at least that was what Red had insisted on referring to their ignorance as. All things considered, Edge supposed it was... _a breath of fresh air,_ not that he'd ever admit that. The novelty of it would fade away soon enough.

          "Your brother offered to lend me your kitchen today," The lie is smooth. "Ours blew up."

          "...really?" Few got away with questioning him, but it's a transgression he would forgive here.

          "Do you care enough to go all the way to check?" Sans looked at him appraisingly before a crooked grin crossed his face as if that was answer enough. _Stars_ , couldn't he at least pretend to not be as lazy as he truly was?

          "i'm more surprised you accepted his offer," came the admittance. "finally got that stick outta your ass?"

           Edge shifted forward, jagged teeth parting with a snarl ━ "LANGUAGE, BROTHER!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEAVE YOU TOGETHER LIKE THIS?"

     There was a pregnant pause. Sans looked over Papyrus, surprise and question flittering across his face before morphing into a stern mask. Lovely. It was far too early in the day to have to deal with an overprotective sibling. As with every interaction, he was finding himself regretting his decision to participate in any of his brother's schemes.

           "where ya going, paps?"

           "I NEED TO GET SUPPLIES FOR OUR COOK OUT!" Papyrus is speaking before Edge has a chance to cover, and it impresses him enough to have to school his expression. "I TRUST EDGE TO LOOK AFTER YOU, AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO DRINKING UP THE KETCHUP BEFORE WE'RE BACK!"

          " _we're?_ "

    There was another splitting crack in the air. Edge turned and ━ stars above, he nearly choked ━ Red stood, fingers tugging a tie loose. Counting to ten and exhaling, he took in the scene. Papyrus looked visibly awestruck, sockets shimmering and cheeks aflame with magic. He had no idea how anything about his brother could invoke such a reaction and if Sans' guttered sockets meant anything, the other was inclined to agree.

         "YES, _WE'RE_." Red looped his arm through Papyrus', grinning cheekily without a word. He looked a mess, crammed into an ill-fitting suit. Where had he even found the time to find one? It wasn't spiders silk, that was for sure, so Muffet was out of the question. "CHERRY AND I ARE GOING TO DO THE SHOPPING OURSELVES FOR AWHILE!" And just like that, they were gone.

      Edge stared at the spot they'd vanished from, arms crossed. That, he decided, went better than expected. 

          "i.." Glancing over his shoulder, he took in the bewildered skeleton's expression with thinly veiled amusement. "what just happened?"

          "Your brother found something worth his time, I suppose," Turning on his heel, Edge headed into the house. Sans hurried after him, asking what that was supposed to mean with an air of hysterics. "Cooking, correct? I'm assuming it's not spaghetti since your brother is usually stocked up, but they're getting supplies." It's bullshit and his tone makes that clear, smirk dancing across his face.

          "look here, buddy." It's almost adorable how he tries to look _threatening_ , sockets gutted. "if anything happens to papyrus━"

          "Your brother is a big boy, isn't he?" Edge peers down with a single eyelight, tugging a glove off. "He can make his own decisions, I'm sure. Just like you can make your own." _That_ breaks the tough guy mask, Sans shooting him a questioning look. "You can choose to mull over whatever foul engagement our brothers have found themselves in, or enrapture yourself in me."

          Sans started. " _what_ ━" His words are silenced as Edge dips and gentler than one would think, lifted his chin with his bare fingers and pressed their teeth together. It's chaste and motionless. Sans doesn't react positively or negatively for a few soul beats, so Edge presses farther. Mouth parting, his tongue snakes free and swipes across the other's flat teeth and almost instinctively, Sans' teeth part accordingly. Their tongues greet one another and Edge lures the muscle into his mouth, feeling hands rise to fist in the leather of his jacket. 

     With his free hand, Edge strokes over his clothed ribs — he grimaced briefly, thankful for his gloves else he's sure he'd be scraping over long forgotten greasy ketchup stains — before slipping his fingers beneath Sans' shirt and ghosting along his spine. Sans groaned throatily into the kiss, his tongue curling sloppily in his mouth and body arching into Edge's sharp touch as he pressed at the magic cushioning the vertebrae. It was overly sensitive, like rubbing over raw nerves and it didn't take long at all until Sans was drooling, blue tinted saliva dribbling down his mandible as Edge plundered his mouth.

     This was a lot easier than Edge had expected. They were moving ahead of schedule already.

     With a leisure sweep of the inside of his cheeks, Edge broke the kiss. Magic connected them, blue and red on the ends and purple in the middle. Sans blinked blearily at him, his harsh panting breaking the string of spit. His eyelights were hazy dots and Edge readily took advantage of this, easily lifting the small monster and depositing him on the couch.

          "e-edge, _ah_ , buddy _i_ ━ " His gravelly voice dropped into a moan as Edge lavished attention across his ribs, shirt yanked above his head. A bony hand clacked at his skull frantically but Edge paid no heed to it, gently scraping his sharpened teeth across the brittle bone. He drifted higher and curled his thin tongue around his clavicle, humming thoughtfully. For such a broad-boned monster, his bones were thinner than what Edge thought was healthy, but it was a distant thought, overshadowed by Sans enthusiastic hiccuped moans. Sans was frighteningly easy. If this was _his_ brother, he'd be worried.

           “BE QUIET—” Edge unclipped his skirt and let the material fall away before planting each knee firmly on either side of Sans using his _long_ phalanges to caress the thin gap of femur between his stockings and panties— “AND _WATCH,_ RUNT _._ ”

    The authoritative croak had barely left his mouth before the responding whimper left him smirking. He rubbed his thumbs on his inner thighs before brushing his digits gently over his center with a hummed sigh. Shifting the glossy material aside, he dipped two fingers between his folds and widened his stance for a better view, spreading himself.

     Fingers traced delicately over the dripping magic, running circles around the nub at the peak of his sex. He slipped a delicate phalange inside, breath hitching once every knuckle ridge passed through. He could hear Sans' breath pick up as slick dripped down his hand and onto the front of Sans' shirt, but he paid no attention. He worked himself slowly, humming as he caressed his inner walls and snuck in another phalange, groaning softly with the stretch, feeling himself flutter and constrict around the careful digits. Edge found himself surprisingly worked up over this, but he wrote it off on it being such a long time since he'd been involved with anyone. It wasn't exactly safe where he dwelled, nor all that enjoyable.

    Sans — the little thing looked **terrified** to be _aroused_ —  stared obediently at his deft hands, his skull a vibrant shade of blue. His hands were slipped between them and pressed insistently against his front in a pathetic attempt to shield his tenting arousal, but the magic there shone just as brightly.

     A third finger joined in, pressing insistently at a familiar spot that left him breathless, curling against his front walls. He maintained his composure however, staring down at Sans heatedly until the monster bucked underneath him. Heat pooled in his pelvis, familiar pressure building.

          He plucked his fingers out of himself, grinding his teeth. He ran his tongue across them and licked up the juices, glaring down at Sans. " _Come._ "

     With that order, Sans buried his face into his center immediately, the sharp sound of fabric tearing surprising him— _his panties_. A shocked cry escaped Edge as he dug in with fervor, fat tongue parting the slick lips and eagerly coaxing juices from the narrow slit. Edge dug his sharpened phalanges into the armrest and arched his back until his spine cracked, gasping. Sans lapped at him like a man dying of thirst, leaving no spot untouched.

          "You're so—" His breath hitched and unevenly ground his hips down onto Sans' awaiting face— " _e-eager_ , runt."

     He couldn't contain his moan as Sans licked a long swipe over his pussy. Sans moaned against him in return, his hands coming up to grip his hips and knocking him off balance until he was seated firmly on Sans' gaping maw. Edge's startled yell trailed off into a cry as a tongue prodded at his entrance. He rocked down eagerly against the invasive tongue, squirming as he was held in place. Sans wouldn't allow him to inch off or grant him a reprieve, simply breathlessly eating him out.

     Edge bucked his hips, grunting softly at the friction. He could feel the other's nose ridge grinding against him, just shy of his clit and it made him twist in frustration, panting at the slick ministrations. His grinding only seemed to make Sans all the more eager, striving to pull more noises from him with his excited movements.  

          "Good, boy, good," He keened and rubbed at the top of his skull. "I'm g-going to cum—."

     The pleasure coiled in him quickly and a finger slipping in beside the thrusting tongue was all it took for him to come with a guttural moan. He felt Sans slow, lapping leisurely at the juices no doubt cascading down his chin.

     Edge didn't allow himself to bask in the heat of the moment, shaking off the haze settled over his mind. He had to appear in charge and alert unless he wanted Sans to regain his senses and interrupt his brother's plans. He'd given his word.

     Lifting himself off Sans, he only allowed the image of the breathless skeleton covered nose to neck in red and blue magic to register in his mind for a moment before he scooted down until his dripping pussy hovered over Sans' tent. Cupping his hand against the crotch of Sans' shorts, he paused. He felt along the shaft, ignoring Sans gasps and puffs of air as he stroked along its length. Slowly, he grabbed the monster's waistband and tugged it down, jerking away as the swelled erection flopped up and jabbed awkwardly against his thigh. His fingers curled around the girth, quickly stilling it's rolling motions.

     Sans settled in his palm heavily, erection hard and fevered as it swelled ardently with his touch. He had an _impressive—_  it was outrageous, what the fuck was he talking about— girth for someone his stature, more so than Edge was expecting. He hung thickly over his hand and Edge swallowed uneasily.

     Slowly, he rose over it's length and rubbed his cunt over his shaft, slicking its underside and shivering as it throbbed angrily against his raw core. His hips stuttered and he flushed— Asgore's horns, he felt even bigger than he looked. He positioned himself over the tip, pressing down gently. It felt heavy and his insides were resistant, squeezing and fluttering wildly in a panic. Everything was warning him off doing that. He steeled himself and grit his teeth, reigning himself in. It was just a dick, not a weapon, The Great and Terrible Papyrus could handle anythi _—_

     Suddenly, the bulbous head popped inside wetly, spreading his folds open around the girth. Edge choked down as magic rushed to his stomach to house the invasive length and left his skull pale, fanged teeth clicking shut to hush his cries. The stretch burned and he couldn't suppress the whine that slipped from his mouth as he locked up. It stretched him more than he could take, his magic trembling on the rounded tip lodged inside.

         “f-fuck,” Sans wheezed the first words he had in awhile, cheeks blue and breath shallow as his eyelights dilated at their connection. “fuck, your pu-pussy— your pussy is _so good_.”

    Edge’s hips stuttered downwards, a rush of hot slick dripping down the shaft he was valiantly trying to spear himself upon. Sans whined with the abrupt jerk of friction, but like an obedient dog, he stayed put.

        Skull flushed a breathtaking crimson, Edge snarled. “D-DON’T BE SO **_VULGAR!_** ”

         "b-but you're so good," Sans choked, "tight a-and so hot, so perfect."

         "S-SHUT UP!" Despite this, Edge's face colored and he preened with the compliment, clenching around Sans and rocking gently.

    His answer was a cyan tongue sliding across blunt teeth and previously pleasure hazed eyelights sharpening into focus and burning through him thoughtfully. Before Edge had a chance to react, the hips under him bucked and the girth spreading him open pressed onward without warning and he squealed in surprise, jaw falling open and tears brimming his sockets. He felt like his soul was in his throat.

     Edge's insides convulsed and heat rushed to his pelvis. Every inch Sans pressed in forcibly widened his insides to accommodate his intrusive girth until he could only gurgle and watch in horror as his magic bulged and stretched thin. His conjured pussy was being _made_ to fit over Sans. 

    Sans stared at him with half-lid sockets, white pinpricks looking him over calculatingly as he fumbled to grasp the reigns of the situation once more. Another thrust and his thoughts were re-scrambled, keening and toes curling. The more Sans fed in, the tighter he clamped around. Sans gripped onto his pelvis and ground his swollen cock into the clenching muscles and rendered him speechless.

     This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be in control, to have Sans begging at his fingertips — he sobbed a broken moan.

         “what's the matter, edge? not a dirty talker, eh?” Sans rolled his hips, dragging his girth along the slick walls. Sans wasn't looking at him, but instead at how he buried jaggedly inside his raw cunt. “you’re fucking _sexy_ , y’know? especially like this… ya might not act it, but I have all I need to know right. **_here._** ” He punctuated the last word with a slick grind and a choked noise left Edge. “your pussy tells me how eager ya are to swallow up some cock, y-yeah, huh ** _?_** ”

         "F-FUCK OFF ** _!_** " Edge slurred indignantly, but a rough delve into his wet folds left him sputtering lewdly. The noises coming from between them was **_obscene_**.

     Any more protests or anger quickly gave way to pleasure as Sans rocked up into him again, knocking against the back of his magic. Edge felt so unbelievably full, gurgling wetly as he bottomed out. Sans burrowed into him —hands clamped tightly on his iliac crests, so tight he shouted— until he could feel bone digging sharply into the sensitive magic lining his pelvis.

     _Stars,_  he was monstrous. His magic was pressed to its limits and Edge swore he could feel him at the bottom rung of his ribs. He felt like a cock sleeve and nothing more.

         “ _sh-shit_ edgelord, **relax**. you’re so _tight._ your sweet little cunt is squeezing me _so good_ ," He breathed. "you were made for me."

         Edge couldn't find the words to scold anymore, bones quivering as he ground his teeth. "F-Fucking full.... S....so hot."

         "yeah," Sans replied distantly, almost dreamily, rolling his hips shallowly to emphasize just how filling he was, "full of _me_ , bro."

      Intending to shut the monster up, Edge bounced. It worked, though at the cost of his own dignity. He mewled aloud, feeling himself flex and flare around the length almost greedily. Sans thrust into him and he had no choice but to remain compliant, crying out each time his girth stretched his insides anew. His cock cleaved him open easily and rearranged his pseudo insides until he could slide in comfortably. Edge sobbed, grinding down against the filling sensations. The protective magic over their coupling distorted every time Sans seated him firmly.

          "h-holy **_shit_** — look at that, l-look at _that_ ," A small and shaky hand drifted from his hip bone to rub over the throbbing sheath. Sans looked drunk off the sight, tongue swiping over his teeth. "you look... you look almost pregnant." Edge squawked indignantly, but any further protest was quieted once Sans pulled out.

     He felt gutted out every time Sans redrew, Edge making the mistake of underestimating the smaller monsters strength as he was easily lifted by the hips and held teasingly over the head of his cock. He whined and gasped wetly as he scrambled to loosen the fingers digging into his pelvis, trying to rock down to no avail. His insides ached from the lack of penetration and clenched eagerly around the phantom sensation of their missed partner. Tears dotted his sockets and he growled, gnashing his teeth.

          "F-FUCK YOU, FUCK _ME—_ "

     At last Sans would drag him back down and fill him snugly, shutting Edge up effectively. It felt like he'd been punched in the chest and all breath had left him. He was frighteningly aware of how ruined he was, stretched to his limits and clinging to the girth shredding him open. Sans nearly filled up his entire pelvic inlet and that only served to arouse him further. He was practically impaled, speared. Edge stared blearily at his stomach bulge, hiccuping at the sight.

          He was inclined to agree, he did look like a carrying monster. 

     Sans bounced him in his lap, moans intermingling in the air as the wet noises from between them echoed. Sans stared at where he disappeared into his pussy, drool dribbling from his mouth as he thrust unendingly. Edge felt exposed underneath his gaze and his cheeks reddened, only further darkening once the other skeleton caught wind of his embarrassment and was only further enticed by the view. His thrusts lengthened until they bordered on painful, pushing against the ends of his magic like it wanted to delve further. He was going to break him.

         "SL-SLOW DOWN— ** _!_** " His cries became garbled music as he twisted about atop Sans as his cunt was split open. "S-SAAAAANS!"

         "i-im gonna cum, im gonna fill you up," The breathless words were punctuated with a sharp, filling thrust that left Edge reeling. "you're gonna have my _kids_."

         “N- _Nooo_ —” He choked on his tongue as the magic lolled free from his mouth, drool sliding down his mandible. He felt so _dirty_ and _vile,_ eye sockets twisting shut to hold back tears. _It felt so good._ “Not inside, n-not inside— Sans, please ** _!_** ”

      His cries only further spurred Sans on, the clacking squelches of their connecting pelvises echoing inside his skull. Edge was lost to the surge of sensations, walls clamping around the cock plugging him up as his cunt was skewered. His arousal squirted out around Sans and Edge felt tears spill down his cheeks as a relieved cry escaped him.

     Sans grunted as pleasure curled in his nonexistent gut, driving mercilessly into Edge's constricting pussy. He squeezed so tightly around him, trying to milk all he had to offer. His soul throbbed as his bones locked up and his cock swelled impossibly wide - until he could feel the inside of Edge's pelvic inlet pressing in around him - before sputtering off like a fountain and coating the tightening walls in his warm, thick cum with a howl. Edge choked as his cunt was quickly filled to the brim with heavy spurts and Sans' seed overflowed and dribbled out around his shaft. His insides were painted purple and blue, Sans' seed overpowering anything Edge had spilled.

     With teasing sways, Sans stirred up his ravaged innards, still half hard— he was beyond sore, sensitive. It was embarrassing enough to have control taken from him once, it wouldn't happen again. Edge managed a hiss and found a firm grip on Sans' clavicle despite his desire to collapse on the smaller skeleton, squeezing the bone in sharp warning. Sans paused, eyelights slowly sharpening as if he was suddenly aware of his loss of control.

          " _s-stars_ , edge," His skull remained flushed and before he had a chance to fret any further, Edge crushed their teeth together. They clacked painfully but Sans moaned into the sensations regardless, fingers curling around his humeri. Edge brushed his sharp phalanges along his neck bones, teasing the magic between the discs. Sans' breath hitched when he dug in sharply, only to soothe over the stings by tugging his skull back and laving over the indents with his tongue.

          Edge smirked against his jaw, rocking down onto the girth keep him filled breathlessly. "Runt, do you think _my_ brother fucked _yours_ as hard as you did _me?_ "

     It was a delight to feel the magic in his eyes flicker out as realization dawned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks ass, it's too fast, I'm rusty, I just wanted to write porn.
> 
> To sum up where the fuck I've been.  
> Work ➡ Brief Freedom ➡ Grandma passed ➡ Work to help with funeral expenses ➡ Depression because wow gram died and im fucking broke ➡ Therapy ➡ Working for the Therapy ➡ Emergency Hospital visit for overworking/stress ➡ Freedom again  
> It's barely been 2 months but it was the worst time of my damned life. Yeah, 'm fine. Gramma liked to smoke weed and listen to Bone Thugs & Harmony, she wouldn't want me to mourn her for long.


End file.
